The present application relates to plasma torches and associated methods. Plasma torches are commonly used for cutting and welding. A plasma torch typically includes an electrode positioned within a nozzle. A pressurized gas is supplied to the torch and flows through the nozzle and proximate to the electrode, and an electric arc is established between the electrode and a workpiece. According to one typical method for starting a plasma torch, a pilot mode is first initiated by establishing an arc at a relatively low current between the electrode and the nozzle. A metering system delivers a flow of gas through the nozzle during the pilot mode. The plasma torch is then switched from the pilot mode to an operating mode by transferring the arc to the workpiece so that the arc extends between the electrode and the workpiece. The current of the arc is increased for the operating mode, and the flow rate or type of gas can also be adjusted. The arc ionizes the gas, and the resulting high temperature gas can be used for cutting or other welding operations